The Troublesome Transfer
by xXx.Axel-Fangirl.xXx
Summary: Demyx is just sitting in English class one day, when a transfer student arrives, and Demyx is assigned to show the new student around. Let's just say the new student is less than friendly. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, well here's my first published fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think of it!**

**Summary: Demyx is sitting in English class one day, when a transfer student comes in. The teacher assigns Demyx to show this new student around. Let's just say the new student is less than friendly.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Square Enix or anything having to do with Kingdom Hearts...wait, let me check one more time to make sure... Nope. Still don't. haha**

* * *

It was a normal day at Twilight High, where I go to high school. I was just sitting in my English class, when there was a knock on the door. My teacher walked over and opened the door, to see our school secretary standing in the doorway. They walked in and she whispered something to the teacher, and handed him a piece of paper. He looked down at it and nodded. The secretary walked back over to the door, and said something to someone out of view, motioning for whoever it was to come in.

That's when he came in. A flaming redhead wearing ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with a complicated design on it. I'd never seen anyone with hair as red as that, and not only was it a violent shade of red, but it stuck out behind his head at sharp points, yet he managed to somehow pull it off without looking like a porcupine.

The secretary walked out of the room, and our teacher looked down at the piece of paper one more time then spoke up.

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the school year. His name is Axel Saguirre. Everyone please be nice to him. I'm sure he'll need help getting around the school, so I'm going to ask one of you to show him around for the first week he's here. Show him where everything is and make sure he gets to all of his classes. You will have to take him wherever he wants to be shown. Any volunteers?" he asked, looking around. No one made any movements. The teacher sighed and looked around the class.

"Ok then I'll just pick someone... How about...you," he said, resting his eyes on me.

"M-me? Oh...that's ok. I'll pass," I said.

"That wasn't a request, Demyx. I'm _telling_ you to do it, because _I_ am the teacher, and _you_ are the student," he said sternly. Then before I could reply, he turned back to Axel, "You. Sit over there in the empty seat by Demyx." Axel did as he was told, and carried his stack of books over to the vacant seat beside me. I figured I would try to make the best of this week, so I leaned over and whispered, "Hi, I'm Demyx," I said smiling, and offered him my hand. He looked over at me, then down at my hand.

He made no reply and turned back to the front. Well _that_ was rude. Maybe he hadn't heard me right. Oh well, class wasn't the best time to be talking really... I waited until the bell rang, then I stood up and turned to Axel again, only to see him walking rather quickly to the door. I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, and he stopped and turned around to me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I...I was just going to introduce myself! I'm Demyx" I tried again, extending my hand out for him to shake. He sighed.

"Listen...Demyx...Thanks for trying to be friendly, but... let me put this the nicest way possible... fuck off," he said, and turned around to walk off again.

"Hey! That's rude," I said, offended. "I was just trying to be nice! What did I ever do to you?" He took a deep breath and turned around once more.

"Listen, I never said you did anything. Okay? Get it? I want to be left alone. I don't need anyone. For anything. So. Leave. Me. Alone."

"Gosh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I grumbled. Axel glared at me, and boy did he look angry. I didn't realize I was being so annoying... maybe he's just got anger issues.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, and he pulled back his fist, and I knew what was coming, before he even hit me. Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light above me. Then I realized I was in the nurse's office. Then I remembered what had happened. I sat up... ooh big mistake. That made my head throb. I laid back down.

"Oh, you're awake now? You took quite a blow there. Here, put this ice pack on your head," a voice said, from somewhere beside me. I turned my head and saw the school nurse, holding out an ice pack for me to take. I reached out and took it from her, and put it on my head, instant relief flowing through me as the ice cooled my head. I sat up again, slower this time, and draped my legs over the side of the table I'd been laying on.

Something bright red at the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned to see Axel sitting a chair, resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Why was he here? Oh, that's right. The nurse's office also served as the secretary's office, which served as the waiting place for people who needed to see the principal, and Axel, no doubt, had to see the principal.

The principal's door opened and Axel's head snapped up.

"Mr. Saguirre, come in please," our principal said. Axel sighed and stood up.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled, and walked into the principal's office. I was a little curious as to what was going to happen to Axel, so I stayed put where I was and listened closely to what they were saying.

"Axel, I heard that you hit- no, punched a student in the head. Is that correct?"

"Well... yea, but-" Axel started, but was cut off by the principal.

"But nothing. You haven't even been here two hours, and you've already injured a student!" the principal shouted. He sounded really angry...

"Yea, but listen, I swear it won't happen again!" Axel protested. The nurse looked over at me, noticed that I was straining to eavesdrop on the little conversation in the principal's office, and gave me a disapproving look. Oh well. At least she didn't tell me to leave.

"Axel, you don't get it, do you? You were very lucky to be let in to this school under your circumstances, and now you've already punched a student! Barely an hour after you got here!" the principal said back. What circumstances was he talking about? Axel had come here...because he moved...right?

"I know, but it won't happen again! I swear! Just listen to what I'm fucking saying!" he shouted. Oh, big mistake right there. Never curse at the principal. He's super strict when it comes to language.

"Watch your mouth!" the principal shouted, "I will _NOT_ tolerate such foul language."

"Aww come on, it's no big deal," Axel argued. He's just digging his own grave now...I realized I was sitting on the edge of the table now, about to fall off, so I scooted backwards.

"It _is_ a big deal! And you will refrain from using that language from now on. Understand?"

"I don't see that the big deal is! Seriously, what the hell?" Axel said. That's when I heard a loud _smack_. What was that noise? I looked over at the secretary alarmed, but she just continued typing on her computer. I looked at over at the nurse, and she met my gaze, but just shrugged her shoulders. It was silent for a few seconds, then the principal spoke again.

"I am going to ask you kindly to leave my office now, and you will be serving detention every day for the next two months. Are we clear?" the principal said fuming.

"Yea, yea" Axel replied.

"Let's try that again, and this time, you'll give me a better response, other than 'yea yea'. Okay? Now, are we clear?" the principal asked again.

"Yes," came Axel's short reply.

"Yes, _sir_," the principal corrected.

"There's no need to call me 'sir'," Axel said spitefully.

"Why, you-" the principal started, but then the door opened, and Axel walked out, leaving the principal in his office, now sitting behind his desk, glaring at Axel. The door slammed and Axel made to leave, but then he looked over at me, and I realized too late, I'd been openly staring at the door, not even trying to hide the fact that I was listening to every word they said. He took a few steps towards me, and stood there, staring down at me.

"Do you _need_ something?" he asked, glaring at me.

"W-well...I was just... uhm..." I stuttered.

"That's what I thought. If you don't have anything to say, then leave me alone. Okay? You've caused me enough trouble," he said, putting as much hate as he could into his words. He turned to walk away, and that's when I saw it. The bright red handprint on his face.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. He turned around angrily.

"What the _hell_ do you fucking want?" he growled.

"Y-your... f-face" was all I could manage to say. The anger inside of me was flaring up, and it was making it hard for me to speak. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was people getting beaten or abused.

"You want my face?" he asked. Now he didn't look as angry, just like he thought I was crazy. "Maybe I hit you in the head a little too hard..."

"No! Your face! It's bright red! He hit you!!! Didn't he?!" I nearly screamed. That's what the smacking noise I'd heard had been!

"What? Oh yea... so what? Big deal. I've had worse," he said nonchalantly.

"Not a big deal? Are you kidding me?! He hit you! And pretty hard by the looks of it! That's not fair! A principal can't hit a student!" I shouted. I was standing at this point. Axel just rolled his eyes and looked at me, looking bored.

"Listen, kid, I don't know what you're smoking, but you need to face the truth. This is life. People get hit. People get hurt. Life. Sucks. It's nothing new, so calm down," he said, and just like that he walked out, leaving me, the nurse, and the secretary staring out the door.

* * *

**For all of you who actually read this far, I hope you liked it! This was my first published story, so don't keel me if it sucked... *cowers* **

**Ehehehe... yea... well l****et me know what you think. I enjoy reviews bunches! Even if you didn't like it, I still like to know what you thought. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two! Ta-da! I hope you enjoy it. :D It would make me really happy if you would review! It would also encourage me to write more, faster! :D haha**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything about this story. Except for the uneventful plot. Yep. :D**

* * *

~DEMYX'S POV~

I stood there, staring out the door after Axel, still fuming at what the principal had done to him. That was completely uncalled for! How could he do something like that? I wonder if that's the first time he's hit a student... Not that it mattered. Even if he's never hurt another student before, he hurt one just now, and I was furious. He had to be stopped!

But what could I do? I decided I was going to go confront the principal, so I stormed over to his door, and shoved it open. He looked up at me in surprise, and tried to change the angry expression stuck on his face from his visit with Axel.

"Demyx, hello. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, folding his hands in front of him.

"Yes, you can help me with something," I started, trying to keep as calm as I could, "I couldn't help but...er...overhear your conversation with Axel, and when he left here... he had a red handprint on his face. You hit him, didn't you?" I said, staring him down. His eyes grew big for a second, but he quickly composed himself, and hid his reaction.

"Why, Demyx, what would make you think that? I have a great care for my students, and I would never do something like that," he said, obviously lying right through his teeth. I could tell he was lying because he wasn't making eye contact, but was instead glancing nervously around the room.

"I don't _think_ that. I _know_ that," I said, walking over to stand in front of his desk, "I know you hit Axel, and you shouldn't even try to deny it. People don't just get random handprints on their face! How could you hit a student?!" I shouted at him, not even caring that I was raising my voice at the principal. I absolutely _hate_ when people got abused.

"Demyx, calm down. Okay? Listen," he said lowering his voice and leaning in closer to me, " I may or may not have hit Axel, but I'm not about to admit anything, so you can just leave me alone now," he said looking around to make sure no one had heard what he just said.

"You...you just admitted that you hit a student! I knew it! How could you! You deserve to DIE!" I shouted at him, fuming. I'm sure the secretary and nurse heard me shout this, but I really didn't care at this point.

"Demyx! That is _enough_! Calm down, now, or else you will be punished!" the principal warned. His face was turning red now, whether out of anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure.

"How can you ask me to calm down, when I now know that my principal can't even be trusted?! I mean, you HIT a student!" My voice had been getting gradually louder and louder, and by now I was almost screaming. The principal stood up and spoke.

"I said that is _enough_, Demyx! Keep your voice down! I'm warning you!" he said, anger etched into his features.

"No! Quit telling me to calm down! This isn't right! You can't just go around hitting people, and expecting everyone to be okay with it! It doesn't work like that!" I said, my hands balled into fists at my sides. It's not like I was going to hit him, but it's just something I did when I was angry...which wasn't that often.

"Demyx, I am warning you. Calm down now. This is your last chance!" he said, waving one of his pudgy fingers in my face.

'No! You haven't even acted like you _cared_ that you hit a student! How do you expect me to be calm?!" I said, still shouting.

"That's it! Demyx, I expect to see you in detention every day for the next two weeks!" he thundered, sitting back down.

"What? That's not fair!" I protested, "Why?!"

"Because," he started, "I told you repeatedly to calm down, and you refused to do so. Therefore, I had no choice, but to punish you. I am going to ask you to leave now or face expulsion."

"B-but…yes sir," I said, admitting defeat, and walking out. I couldn't believe it! This was so wrong! I went to my locker and collected my books for my next class. I realized that I hadn't gotten a pass for being late, but decided that I didn't really feel like walking all the way back to the offices.

I opened the door to my Spanish class, and walked in, trying to not be noticed by the teacher. I slipped into my seat while my teacher was still writing on the board. I looked to my left, and saw that Axel had been given the seat beside me that used to be vacant. He looked over at me questioningly as if wondering why I was late, but said nothing.

My Spanish teacher turned around, "Demyx, where have you been? You know being late is unacceptable," she scolded.

"I...I was talking to the principal," I said. At this, Axel looked over me, only now he looked like he thought I was crazy.

"Do you have a pass?" she asked.

"Well... no I don't..." I admitted.

"Well then I believe you know the consequences?"

"No..." I said uncertainly. What was she talking about? I sighed. I was probably going to be in some sort of trouble.

"Well, you will have detention tonight," she said, digging through the junk on her desk to find the detention slips that all the teachers had. I hung my head.

"Ma'am, I already...have detention...for the next two weeks," I confessed. She looked at me trying to hide her surprise.

"Oh... well then, just add another day to your...er...two weeks," she said, filling out the detention slip and walking over to hand it to me. I groaned.

"Yes ma'am," I said, taking the slip as she walked back to the board and resumed her lesson. This just sucked. I've always been _pretty_ well behaved in school. I rarely get detention, and if I do, then it's never for more than one day!

My thoughts were interrupted when Axel leaned over looking like he really wanted to say something, but thought better of it then leaned back over. He looked back over at me and opened his mouth then closed it.

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered to him. He was silent for a second, but apparently his curiousity got the better of him.

"Why do you have detention for two weeks?" he said, looking like he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to me, since I obviously annoyed the living hell out of him.

"I...I was yelling at the principal...for hitting you," I admitted. He looked shocked for a second.

"You...yelled at the principal?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Y-yea...I did..." I answered.

"Wait...you yelled at the principal...because he hit _me_?" he questioned.

"Yea...I just... I don't see how he can do something like that. That's not right! I mean, he has no right to go and just _hit_ someone! You can't just do that to people! It's not right. Not at all... oh I'm rambling again, aren't I?" I said, realizing how annoying I really must be now. It's no wonder I didn't really have any friends. Axel chuckled quietly beside me. Wait...Axel was _chuckling_? How did that happen? I thought he was all hard and serious...but now he's _chuckling_.

"It's fine, but I don't get it," he said, no longer chuckling, but looking like he was thinking about something.

"Don't get _what_?" I asked giving him a puzzled look.

"Why? Why would you care what happened to me? What does it matter if I get hit? I'm just... Axel" he muttered, still deep in thought.

"Why wouldn't I care? You're a person too! No one deserves that. No matter who they are or what they've done," I said, making sure I didn't go on rambling this time.

"Well..." He looked like he was struggling with something. "Th... T-tha....Thanks." He said that last word so quickly and quietly I wasn't sure if I'd actually heard it, but I replied all the same.

"No problem. Don't think anything of it," I said.

"Demyx! Axel! Quiet down. No talking in class. Pay attention." The teacher scolded us for talking during class, so we both turned to the front and paid attention. The rest of the class followed in silence between me and Axel. When the bell rang that signaled it was time for lunch, I gathered my books and went to my locker. After putting my books in, I grabbed my sack lunch and headed towards the cafeteria. I walked in the cafeteria and noticed Axel just coming out of the lunch line and looking around for where to sit.

Now I know he didn't like me and all, but I normally sat alone, and I knew he didn't have anyone who he would want to sit by, so I walked up to him and asked him if he would like to sit with me for today. At first he looked like he was going to say no, but he thought about it for a few more seconds, then looked at me.

"Fine, but just for today, and only because I don't have anywhere else to sit. It's not because we're suddenly going to be best friends now or something," he said, making sure I understood him. I nodded.

"Okay. That's fine. I just thought it might be nice to have someone to sit with for a change, since I normally sit alone," I said, turning to walk back to the small table in the back where I sat every day with Axel following. I took my seat, and Axel sat across from me. It was kinda weird having someone else at the table, but not in a bad way. I saw Axel look down at his tray of the school's spaghetti with disgust. That's weird. I loved the school's spaghetti, but I guess it just depended on your tastes. I pulled out my tuna salad sandwich and held it out him.

"Do you wanna switch?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You would really switch your delicious looking sandwich for..._this_?" he asked, gesturing to his spaghetti as if it were the most horrible thing in the world.

"Yea, I would. My mom says school lunch costs too much, so she makes lunch for me every day... only I don't like tuna salad, so I wouldn't mind switching at all," I said, and he just shrugged his shoulders and pushed his plate over to me, while I handed him my sandwich. He opened the sandwich baggy and pulled out the sandwich, taking a huge bite.

"It must be nice..." he said quietly. I wasn't sure if he was just talking to himself or talking to me, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? What must be nice?" I asked, and at first he didn't answer, apparently lost in thought, but then he looked up at me. I took a bite of my spaghetti.

"It must be nice, to have parents who care about you like that," he answered, still sounding like he was deep in thought.

"Oh. Well my father...isn't living with us anymore, but my mom and I have a nice life together," I told him. It made me feel bad for him, because he obviously didn't have good parents. I took another couple bites of my spaghetti.

"Ah well I have to say I'm jealous," he admitted.

"I...I'm sorry. Well you can come over whenever you want. My mom loves visitors," I offered. He looked at me and chuckled, while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Nah. No one would want me to come over to their house," he said. Well at least he hasn't been mean to me yet. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. He wasn't so bad after all.

"Aw, I'm sure that's not true. Why wouldn't they?" I said, and he looked at me, giving me a look that said it was pretty obvious.

"Because I'm me. I'm not nice, and I'm just not good enough for anyone," he said, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"That's not true! No one should think that of themselves! How could you say that? I don't think you're mean! I mean it, you should come over sometime. I'm never busy," I offered again, but Axel just stood up, crumbling the plastic bag that had previously had the sandwich in it.

"Well...that's nice of you, but like I said, don't think we're going to suddenly become great friends," he said, and he walked over to the trash can, threw his bag in, and walked out to get his books for his next class.

* * *

**Ta-da! I hope that didn't kill any brain cells...haha. Let me know what you thought! :D Reviews are very welcome! :D Yep. I hope to update soon! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! After much waiting, here is... *drumroll* the THIRD CHAPTER! *applause***

**Yeeea... really, there's probably not too many people actually following this story, but in my head there is, so let me live in my little dream world. XD Anyways, this chapter took me a while, because I've been really busy lately. Every time I would sit down to work on it, I would get distracted or something would come up, but I finally did it!**

**And I've been busy trying to beat CoM! I finally beat Sora's story a few weeks ago, and I've been playing Reverse/Rebirth (Riku's story) and I finally beat it yesterday! I felt proud. haha. Now if only 358/2 was out! haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story! :) And lemme know what you thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

******._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

I just sat there for a few seconds after Axel walked out, finishing the last of my spaghetti. When I was done I got up and emptied the tray off then set it on the cart that held all the other dirty trays. I went out to my locker, and gathered my books for my next class, Chemistry. The bell ran that signaled it was time to get to class, so I shut my locker and walked to the room. I walked in and took my seat in the back, and when Axel walked in, the teacher directed him to a seat in the back, beside mine. The teacher then waited at the front of the room until the second bell sounded. The teacher stepped up, and started speaking.

"Class, today we will be working in partners, because we are doing an experiment," she told us, and I figured by now, my English teacher had sent around a memo that said I was showing Axel around, so of course, he'd be my partner. She started calling out the names of who would be working with who, and of course when she got to my name:

"Demyx, you will be working with Axel," she said. Axel was already sitting beside me, so he didn't even have to move. I wasn't sure about him right now. Was he mad at me? Or what? He was confusing me, that's for sure.

My teacher wrote the instructions on the board, and everyone got to work, doing the experiment with their partner. I turned to Axel.

"So...let's get started," I said, and he turned to me, looking bored.

"Yea, sure. Whatever," he said, and he picked up some things and started mixing them together. To my immense surprise, he looked like he actually knew what he was doing. I figured I shouldn't make him do all the work, so I picked up a bottle and went to pour it in the bigger bottle Axel had been putting everything else into.

"Demyx! No, don't do-" Axel started, trying to push my hand away, but he was too late. I poured it in, and at first nothing happened, so I assumed I had done something right... Boy, was I wrong. The mixture started foaming and whistling, and spilled out all over on the table we were working on, and all over Axel and I.

"Damn it!" Axel growled, glaring over at me. The teacher looked over and her eyes got wide when she saw the mess we-... I mean _I_ had made.

"Demyx! Axel! What happened?!" She asked, rushing over. She looked at the mixture all over everything, then back at us, eyes still huge.

"Do you two realize that this mixture is poisonous?!" She asked, and when we just sat there, "Well, hurry up! Wash it off!" She shouted, pointed over to the sinks lining the back of the wall. We both stood up and rushed to the back of the room, Axel cursing me under his breath the whole time.

While we were standing there trying to rinse our clothes off, the teacher walked up behind us.

"Now, which one of you did this?" She asked, and I looked back at her guiltily.

"Uhm, I did, ma'am," I confessed. She shook her head.

"You should've been paying attention better. You created quite a mess, and ruined some of my best beakers. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a week of detention, Demyx," She said. I sighed. Of course. That was just great.

"Ma'am... I sorta already have detention...for the next two weeks," I said, then I remembered: I'd been late to Spanish. "I mean... two weeks and a day."

"Very well, now you'll have detention for _three_ weeks and a day," she said, walking to her desk to get a slip to fill it out. This day was not going well. How did I get so much detention in one day? This _never_ happened to me normally.

"Yes ma'am," I said, taking the slip as she walked back to me. I might be imagining things, but I swear I saw Axel smiling. I went back to trying to wash everything off.

We finally got it all off of all our clothes after what seemed like ages of scrubbing and a ton of water. We surely couldn't have much time left to finish our assignment now. As if on cue, the bell rang before we could even get back to our seats. I looked over at Axel apologetically.

"I... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to ruin it all..." I said, and he just looked at me.

"Whatever. Don't worry about it. I just _love_ getting poison spilled all over me then not even having time to finish my assignment, which means my low grades will be brought even lower. Really, it's _fine_," he said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it... I was just trying to help. I'll make it up to you somehow," I promised, already trying to think of something I could do to make it up to him.

"Please... don't," he said, and walked off. I stared after him for a while, then realized I should hurry to my next class. I rushed to my locker and put my books away, then hurried off to the art room. I went in and took a seat at one of the circle tables we all sat at. I looked around, but didn't see Axel anywhere. Right then the bell rang...maybe he wasn't in this class...

My teacher went over to shut the door, but before she got there, Axel came hurrying in and took the only empty seat left, which just so happened to be at my table, across from me. He looked over at me and glared, then looked back at the teacher.

"Well, hello there Mr....what's your name?" The teacher asked.

"It's Axel. Axel Saguirre," Axel replied lazily, and the teacher nodded.

"Oh yes, the transfer. Well Mr. Saguirre, I don't know if you're aware, but you were late to class today. That's not acceptable, do you have a pass?" She asked, and Axel sighed.

"No. I don't, but you see, I was supposed to be shown around by one of the students here, but it seems he..._forgot_, so I was lost and couldn't find the classroom," Axel said, looking innocently at the teacher. Man, he was quick... but it wasn't my fault! He'd stormed out of the room, and I didn't see him after that!

"Well, then you're excused. What student was supposed to show you around, dear?" Axel looked around, his eyes landing on me.

"Him," he said, pointing right at me. I felt my face flush. This wasn't my fault!

"Demyx! You should know better than that! Why did you leave Axel alone to wonder the halls? Surely it wouldn't be too much trouble to help direct him to the class, especially since you were headed to the same place," she said, and I just looked away.

"B-but... I...yes ma'am," I sighed.

"I'm afraid that I do not tolerate rude behavior such as what you did to Axel, so I'm going to have to give you detention for tonight," she said. Oh great. Just what I needed. This woman was crazy, and I did not want to have to explain to each teacher that I had detention already, but if things kept going the way they were, I'd have to.

"Uhm... ma'am? I already have detention...for three weeks...and a day," I said, and she looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, well then just add this to your total," she said, looking slightly apologetic...but apparently not apologetic enough to not give me detention. I sighed as she handed me yet another detention slip to add to my total. So now I have detention for three weeks and two days...which is seventeen days total. This was just great. Although, I guess, compared to Axel's two months, my detentions weren't that bad.

"Now, back to class," the teacher said. "Today we will be painting portraits of another student, so get together in pairs and get started. You will be graded on how hard I think you worked."

Well at least I was being forced to work with Axel again. I'd probably just screw that up too somehow. I looked around trying to see if anyone would work with me, but of course I had no friends, so I also had no one to work with... I looked over at Axel to see if he'd had any luck, but he just sat lazily in his seat, looking around, as if daring one of us to be brave enough to ask him to be our partner.

Everyone scrambled around and eventually found partners...except for, of course, Axel and I. I tried to half smile at him.

"Well...it looks like we'll be working together again," I said. He looked over at me with a bored expression all over his face.

"Yep. We sure do," he said.

"Okay well let's move our chairs to that paint easel over there," I suggested, pointing. He nodded slowly and stood up, walking to where I had suggested. Axel took the seat behind the easel, which meant he would be painting me first. I sat on the stool, and straightened up. Axel picked up the brush, and looked at me. I felt uneasy. I didn't like being stared at. He started painting. Everytime he looked at me, it looked like he had something to say, but wouldn't say it. Finally, as if he couldn't hold it in any longer, he spoke.

"You...have nice...eyes," he said grudgingly, acting like he regretted each word. My face flushed bright red. For some reason, I got embarassed whenever someone complimented me. I didn't really like it...

"Oh...uh, thank you," I said. He looked back at me and took in my embarrassment.

"Yea, yea. Whatever," he said. He went back to his painting and finished it without another word. When he was done, he got up and we switched seats. That's when I saw his painting.

"Axel...how did you do that?! It looks amazing!" I said, and I meant it too. He painted better than anyone I'd ever seen.

"I dunno... I just painted it. It's no big deal. Hurry up and paint me," he grumbled. I nodded and picked up the paint brush. I painted his face, and when I went to paint his hair, I wasn't sure what color to use. I went for the cherry red. Right as my hand was about to dip the brush, Axel spoke up.

"My hair isn't that color," he said matter-of-factly.

"What? Yes it is. It's practically the same," I said offended.

"No. It's not. My hair is more... firetruck red," he said.

"Your hair is closer to this cherry red, right here," I said. When he was about to protest, I dipped my brush in the cherry red and held it up beside his head.

"See? It matches almost perfectly," I said. Right at that moment, Axel sneezed, jerking his head. He looked back up me, both of our eyes huge. He put a hand up to his face.

"Oh. My. God." He snarled, attempting to wipe the red line of paint across his face off. Apparently when he'd sneezed, his face had swiped right across the paint brush.

"Axel! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! It was a complete accident!" I said. Axel glared over at me, and I could already guess what he was going to do. He reached in front of me, and grabbed a bright green bottle of paint, flipped the top open, and squirted it on my head. The thick, liquidy paint oozed down over my face and dripped onto my clothes.

"Axel!" I shouted. I wasn't one for revenge, but I couldn't just let him do that to me! I dipped my paint brush in the blue paint in front of me, and flicked it at him, splattering his whole front with paint. For a second he didn't move, and just closed his eyes. Then he opened them slowly. Quickly, he reacher for the plate that had all my paint on it and smeared it in my face like a cream pie. That's when all hell broke loose. Everyone decided that since two people were throwing paint at each other, why couldn't they?

Within five minutes, the whole classroom was covered in paint. Of course, the teacher had tried to stop everyone, but it was all in vain. Only when all the paint plates were empty and the bell rang did everything settle down. My teacher had, sadly, seen the whole thing, and knew who started it all.

"Demyx. Axel. Principal's Office. Now." She growled through gritted teeth.

We sighed and headed out the door.

**._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

**So, how was it? Was it terrible? Did it make your eyes bleed? Haha, lemme know what you thought of it! I love feedback! Oh and by the way... I'm looking for a beta possibly, any volunteers? That would be greatly appreciated. ;) haha. Just send me a PM! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Well here it is! :D Chapter 4! Finally. It took me the longest time to make myself sit down and write this chapter, and when I did, the document was erased, so it took even longer for me to force myself to write it for a _second_ time. Haha. **

**In good news, I gots me a beta! XD Haha. I had lotsa help from Akunen, so thank you!! :D**

* * *

We were walking down the hall to the Principal's office when I decided to look over at Axel. I was immensely surprised when, instead of his normal scowl, he was grinning ear to ear. I swear, he had worse mood swings than a pregnant lady.

"Axel...? Are you... okay?" I asked hesitantly. He looked over at me, still grinning like an idiot.

"I'm just fine. No, I'm better than fine. Do you know how much fun that was? I mean, sure, we made a mess, but I had fun! I haven't had fun since... a really long time," he admitted.

"Oh. Well that's... good. I think," I said, turning down the next hallway, "But you do realize that we're going to be in a lot of trouble, and the principal is already upset with both of us? This isn't going to end well." His face fell ever so slightly as he realized this, and after thinking for a second, he looked back at me.

"Then let's get the hell out of here," he said, grinning again, and I just blinked.

"What?" I asked, confused. Did he seriously mean that we should skip school? I'd never done anything like that before...

"You heard me. Let's haul ass, and get the hell out of here! I've got a car. We can just take that and go somewhere! Let things die down a bit. We'll say you got sick or something, so I took you home. The principal is not gonna be happy to see us both again, so let's give him some time before we have to deal with him," Axel said. I had to admit, he had a point. It wouldn't be a big deal, right? I paused, then answered him.

"Well... I guess you're right... but are you sure we won't get caught? 'Cause I really don't want any more detention. I'm good with what I've got, thank you." He just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure we won't get caught, and if we do, then just act like you're sick, okay?" I nodded slowly, still not sure that this would work... but it was the best plan I'd heard, so it would be okay for now.

"Okay, but let's hurry up," I said, nervously peering over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching us. No one was. We walked down the numerous halls until we made it to the front door, which Axel quietly opened, and I followed out, making sure to be as quiet as I could. He led me through the parking lot to what I assumed was his car. It was a really old car, with paint chipping off, and dents and scratches all over it. I just stared at it. There was no way it would run.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want a teacher to come out and see us?" He hissed through his teeth.

"No, sorry. It's just... are you sure this thing runs?" I asked, cautiously opening the door and getting in, as Axel did the same. He paused for a second.

"Well, sure it does... sometimes," he said, digging around for his keys. He pulled them out of his pocket, then put the key in the ignition and started the car. It roared to life, stalling for just a fraction of a second.

"There we go. She's deciding to work for me today," he said with a smug grin. I just looked at him.

"She? Don't tell me, you're one of those people who name their cars?" I guessed, and he just looked at me guiltily.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not really. I just always found it a little... weird," I admitted, and he looked over at me and glared.

"Oh, and you're a good judge of weird? Judging by the way it appeared today, everyone at school avoids you like the plague. Obviously you don't have many friends," he said, and my face flushed bright red. He had no reason to shove that in my face. I turned to the side, looking out the car window, as Axel pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh come on, I was just stating the truth. No need to take offense. Jeez." When I didn't answer him, he just reached for the car stereo, and turned on the CD that was already in. It took a few seconds for his car to load the CD, but when it did, the sound of some loud screaming band vibrated loudly through the car, causing it's frail frame to shake. I looked over at Axel who just slightly bobbed his head to the beat, tapping his fingers on the wheel, and singing along quietly.

After a few minutes, I realized something: I didn't have any clue where we were going.

"...Axel?" I said, but it was pointless. He couldn't hear me over the music.

"Axel!" I shouted, causing him to look over at me startled and turn the music down. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, and Axel thought for a second, as he stopped at red light.

"Well, I don't know. I was just driving to get away from that fucking school. Any place you feel like going?" Axel asked, as the car stalled for a second, then came back to life.

"Well... Not really," I said, as my stomach growled. Axel looked back over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"That spaghetti not fill you up enough?" I shook my head guiltily. Axel chuckled lightly.

"Alright, well I guess I know where we're going now." I looked at him questioningly.

"To get food, you doofus," he said, as if that should have been obvious, which I suppose it should've been. I just nodded and returned to looking out the window as Axel turned the music back up.

A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of the closest McDonald's and parked the car. My ears were still ringing from the loud music as we walked in.

"May I take your order?" The lady behind the counter asked, and I stepped up to order.

"I'll have... a double cheeseburger, and a medium chocolate milkshake," I told her, and she pushed the buttons on the register, then looked back up.

"Is that all for you today?" She asked, and I looked back at Axel.

"You hungry, too?" I asked, and he thought for a second.

"Yeah, I think I am. I'll take a medium fry and large coke," he said, and the lady pushed in a few more buttons. After telling us our total, I reached for my wallet as Axel paid for his half of the food. That's when I realized something. I looked up at him guiltily, and he just stared back curiously.

"Axel? I sorta... Well, I left my wallet in my locker," I confessed, and he just rolled his eyes, and took out enough money to pay for the rest of the food.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'll pay you back tomorrow." Axel just snorted.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it," he said, as we stood at the counter, waiting for our food to be made. I just shrugged. That was nice of him. He isn't half bad... when he's being nice.

Once the food was ready, we took the tray back to a table and sat down. I picked up my cheeseburger, unwrapped it, and took a huge bite, succeeding in getting ketchup and mustard all over my face. Axel looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Need a bib?" He said, smirking ever so slightly. My face flushed light red, and I laughed, getting a napkin to clean off my face.

"Sorry, I was just... really hungry," I laughed, and Axel just shrugged, letting us fall back into silence. After a few minutes of eating in silence, I finally asked Axel a question I'd been wanting to ask him for a while.

"So... Axel," I started, and he looked up at me curiously. "Where did you move here from?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I'd said something wrong. His face turned hard, and he looked away.

"Mind your own business, dumbass," he said gruffly, and I flinched at the harshness in his tone.

"I'm... I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly, and Axel just kept his gaze away from mine, quickly finishing the last of his fries.

"Whatever. Let's just go," He said, standing up to throw his trash away. I quickly got up and did the same, practically running to keep up with him as he went to his car. He opened his door and got in, slamming the door behind him. I hurried to get in the car, and as soon as my door was shut, he started the car up, backed up, and pulled out of the parking lot, driving rather recklessly.

As soon as we were on the main road, I turned to him.

"Axel... Did I say something wrong? I just asked a question. You don't have to answer," I said, as he swerved dangerously through traffic. I wasn't even sure where he was going. He just kept his eyes on the road, remaining silent.

"I'm sorry," I tried again. "Please, don't be angry." He just sighed, and his expression slowly softened. He turned to me, taking his eyes off his driving.

"It's alright. I guess I sorta just... overreacted," He said stiffly, still looking at me, keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel.

"It's okay, I guess... but why did you act like that? Or... am I being too nosy again?" I asked, and he just nodded slowly.

"I'd really rather just drop the subject completely if you don't mind. Well, even if you do mind, we're dropping the subject," Axel stated, and I nodded. He turned a corner sharply, and I heard the noise of something falling. I looked down, and saw that Axel's coke had spilled all over the floor of the driver side.

"Shit!" Axel exclaimed, leaning over to pick up the cup while trying in vain to keep at least some of the icy drink from spilling on him. He slammed on the brakes, and I looked forward just in time to see Axel go sliding out in front of another car.

"Axel! Watch out-" I shouted, as the car coming towards us screeched to a halt just a moment too late. The last thing I remember is hearing Axel shouting, "Oh fuck!"

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was a _little_ shorter than the other ones, but I couldn't do anything about it becuase I needed it to end here. Haha. I'll be trying to update soon, but eh... school started. Being a senior is no fun! Too much homework. I need _less_ homework and _more_ time for other things that I _like_ to do! Like writing! Haha even though I'm no good at it...**

Anyways! Reviews are much appreciated, because I'd love to know what everyone's been thinking so far of this story! Does it make sense? Is it interesting? Is it stupid? Is anyone actually reading this story at all? Of the few readers does anyone actually _like_ this story? Haha, just lemme know what you're thinking! :D


End file.
